grentopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Grenick Race
The Gren are relatively small blue creatures, an average male will measure about 4.5 feet in height, the average female will measure 4 feet. they are quite industrious and generally quite smart, though their artistic ability is somewhat stunted.Their blue skin reflects small amounts of most forms of radiation, this grants them near immunity to things like severe sunburn, minor radiation burns and the like. additionally due to their home planet having a high gravity (about 1.5 that of earth) their skeletal and muscular structures are quite strong. They have human-like hair, though the hair color tends to be much darker and colours like "Blonde" are quite rare. they generally have dark eyes, ranging from black to light brown to intense Green, though people with white eyes exist, they are quite rare. Gren, like humans, use 100% of their brain. Due to their blood being toxic to midichlorians, they have no connection to the force, thus they can neither use it nor be detected by it. They also have no warp presence (warhammer 40K) and are immune to the corruption of Daemons. Gren have the same reaction to warp energy, that they have with magic. They are Psionic capable. Additionally, due to the structure of their brains, they are incapable of interacting with Psychic fields of any kind. They can use magic, however, the magical energies involved are extremely addictive to Gren. Additionally, Gren seem to have an inherent ability to passively absorb magic and drain it from various entities, though this serves almost excusively to feed the addiction, they can be trained to actively increase this passive drain. Magical addiction will also change and corrupt grenick physiology overtime, in one extreme case the Gren involved had all of their organs replaced with one large organ that seemed to process the magic into a form of energy, these creatures are referred to as "Corrupted Gren" or "Mage gren". Thus, overtime Gren who use magic will consume more magic and less conventional sustenance, while becoming more powerful. A normal Gren will live to about 150 (which is equivelant to about 80 in humans) without augmentation through medical procedures. the Record for the oldest, unaltered, Gren is 207. though advances in medical technology have made Gren almost immortal. Gren have an extremely quick reaction to the Black wing Virus. It causes immediate muscular failure and total death within 5 minutes. Unlike most infected, Gren do not rot in the moments after death but before reanimation, resulting in them being much faster than other reanimated species, though still slower than their living counterparts. Reanimation takes about 6 hours. Grentopian culture views fighting as most cultures would view arguing(though not debating, which remains quite civil), or, depending on the form it takes, exercise . If one man insults another man, the man who was insulted may challenge the man that insulted him to a fight. The two then fight and settle their differences, at the end they will generally (sometimes through third party pressures) shake hands and make up. Fighting is both socially acceptable and often times encouraged as a form of stress relief, exercise and Problem resolution. This Results in Grentopians being generally easy going individuals, who are both physically fit and relatively stress free. The Gren are a naturally curious race and are curious of other cultures, nations and especially races. They find the physiology of other races extremely interesting and how they adapt to all environments even more so. This normally spurs the Gren to create technologies that mimic other races adaptations. Being curious of other cultures, Grentopian culture tends to appropriate other parts of different cultures and integrate them into grentopian culture. Though, Grentopian culture tends to be highly individualistic which takes precedence and thus makes it fairly incompatible with anything that interferes with the individualism inherent to Grentopian Culture. Grenick souls, while they are able to be trapped and contained are highly energetic and somewhat volatile. Additionally, while prolonged use is allowed, thanks to the amount of energy produced by the Grenick soul, it causes the user to take on various grenick Attributes. Eventually culminating in the user becoming a fully corrupted Gren. Grenick Blood Rage When a Gren Becomes enraged enough, normally during battle, the blood vessels in their eyes will sometimes burst, however due to the concentrations of blood vessels in the iris, it will changes the color of the Iris and little else. This causes no discernible affect in their perception, but does serve to intimidate foes.